Beast
by CutieSOS
Summary: She can see the edge of her dormitory building and thinks she's home free when she trips. Oh the irony. Rated T just to be safe.


Beast

A shrill shattering scream pierced the silent solemn night. The echoes seemed to travel on for miles. After the pain had subsided Hinata realized the scream was hers. She looked down and nearly fainted from how gruesome the gash looked. Hinata new that the tiny chance that she did have to survive was if she got off the forest floor and ran because whatever had attacked her was still there lurking around a bush just a few feet away.

So she pushed herself off the ground and sprinted in the direction that she hoped was to safety.

Hinata could hear the thing running after her but dare not turn around in fear of tripping. Finally after what felt like hours of endless running did Hinata's curiosity get the better of her and she had to take a peak behind her to see what was hunting her.

The strange best only made her want to get away from it more. The creature was like a mutated combo of a dog, wolf, and bear. Only the thing was twice as large as an over grown bear and a deep dark red over coat of fur.

When Hinata thought she was home free and could see the edge of her dormitory building she trips. Oh the irony of it all.

Hinata heard a deep growl come from behind her and with mismatched breathing tried to scrambling up only to come crashing down before even getting to her feet. There tears running down her face and the trails left behind.

Before Hinata passed out from blood loss she felt a breeze and then saw a boy with the same colored hair as the beast with green eyes and heard him say, "It's not fun when the prey is asleep." Then she promptly lost consciousness.

-

Hinata bolted up eyes wide and panting hard sweat was dripping down every inch of her body she sat on the. Throwing the covers of her body she sat on the edge of her bed for awhile trying to calm down. She looked up from the carpet to see if her roommate was still sleeping, she was.

Taking a glance at the digital clock on her nightstand table it read 3:27.

As inconspicuous as possible she tip toed towards the bathroom. Closing the door gently behind her Hinata walked over to the sink and turned the faucet to cold. She splashed the running water on to her face and grabbed a hand towel from were they were hanging to dry her face off.

Hinata then proceeded to stare into the mirror for a long period of time just thinking about that screwed up dream. She found herself asking if any of that was really real because it sure felt real but dismissed the thought because it's silly. Still having doubts she lifted up her shirt to see if there is any trace of a wound in her side. There was none.

There isn't any evidence to say that any of that happened so Hinata wrote it off as a really bad nightmare.

She left the bathroom and went back to sit on her bed. Hinata sighed and crawled under her covers. She fell asleep fearing that the beast would come back and he did.

-

"Hinata!" "Hinata!"

Hinata felt someone shaking her and she sat up wide eyed. She turned her head towards the person's voice and saw her roommate, Ino, with a concerned look on her face. "I woke up to you screaming Hinata. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am. Don't worry about it. What time is it?"

Ino let out a sigh in relief. "It's around six."

So it's only been two three hours. Hinata turned her head in Ino's direction when she heard her say that she was getting a shower. Hinata gave a nod in acceptance.

Hinata hoped that she would never have that dream again. With that thought she started gathering all her necessities so she could head strait into the bathroom when Ino got out.

-

Hinata sat in the lunch room with her group of friends wondering why the second years and third years got called in to the auditorium. "Ok students can I have your attention."

The principle tried to get the students to be quite. No one listened. "Alright, Shut-up!"

Every one stopped what they were talking about in mid sentence and like good students got quite. It's not uncommon for Tsundae to be angry but it's not pretty either.

"Alright now that I have your attention I'd like to introduce three new students. I hope that you treat them kindly."

Three teens walked onto stage. Hinata examined them starting with the blonde, the brunette, but her eyes got caught on the red head.

The boy, Gaara, as Tsundae called him felt eyes on him and looked up and met light lilac eyes with his foam green ones.

Hinata felt her breathe hitch and heart speed up. Ino who was sitting next to Hinata leaned over and whispered, "Hey Hinata I think the new red headed kid is looking at you."

When Hinata never responded Ino looked over at her and noticed that her friend had gone horribly pale. "Hinata?"

Hinata's breathe came out all shaky and she started shivering.

"Oh my god Hinata!" Ino cried out as Hinata's body went limp.

If he wasn't looking at her then he's sure as hell looking now.

**_CutieSOS_**


End file.
